For Someone Special
by kyuubikittykat13
Summary: Gift-fic for Gone and forgotten. Hakunaru. Sakura hurts naruto's fellings and so he runs away. Only to be found by Haku. yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I have changed my penname- it's just so much cooler to say KKK13, than moonlight0death...

This is dedicated to gone and forgotten. Thanks for being my very first reviewer! You gave me quite the challenge with this fic, I was up till 1 in the morning, wrighting it, and it was about seven pages (sides, whatever) in my wrighting book... But I was happy to do so!

This is also the first lemon I have ever posted, so please be kind...

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, slight Sakura bashing, Tree abuse, some fluffy-ness

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't dressed in a mesh shirt and tight leather pants. And the Akasuke isn't full of hot guys whose only goal is to molest and screw him... So, I obviously don't own it.

Timeline: This is like way back to the Zabuza arc, like chapter 21-ish of the very first part of the manga, So, yhah, it's waay back...

Ages:

Naruto- 12-13-ish

Sakura- same

Sasuke- same

Haku- I'm gonna hazard a guess at 14-ish... Kishimoto-san makes it so hard to tell...

* * *

For Someone Special

Okay, so maybe Sakura didn't mean it, or even understood why it had bothered him, and maybe he shouldn't have just snapped like that, but honestly! What right did Sakura have to call him a "monster"!

Naruto threw a punch, followed shortly by a roundhouse kick, into the poor tree in front of him. Tears feel freely from his eyes. Completely focused on "killing" the poor tree, he never noticed the dark eyes watching him.

Haku watched as the blonde slowly exhausted himself. He circled around to get a better view of the blonde's face and was surprised to see the tears.

Naruto fell to his knees, worn out from crying and his venting. He fell the rest of the way forward and blacked out

XXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he came back to awareness. He was in a bed in the middle of a small room. Right across from the bed and against the wall was a table, covered in plants and mixing bowls. Sunlight was streaming in the only window and a chair was sitting next to the bed. Naruto sat up and realized that someone had removed almost all his clothing, the only thing he had on were his boxers.

The door opened and a person entered. They were the most beautiful person Naruto had ever seen, he couldn't tell if they were male or female.

"Ah, so you're awake," they said, walking up to the bed. Up close they were even more attractive: dark, almond shaped eyes framed by long lashes; full pink lips; pale, flawless skin; and long, silk like hair. "You might have caught a cold if you had stayed outside like that. What were you doing?"

"Training!" Naruto replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh? And what were you training for?"

"To become stronger."

"And why do you need to be stronger?" Haku asked, leaning forward.

Naruto's response was a blank look.

"Do you have someone special?"

"As if anyone would find a monster like me special..." Naruto mumbled, looking down.

"I don't think you're a monster..."

Naruto looked up, only to find the other's face very close to his. "W-who are you?" He asked, leaning back slightly.

"My name is Haku, and I think you're _very_ special." And with that, Haku leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes flew open wide, but then he relaxed and returned the kiss, eyes sliding closed. Haku slid onto the bed and straddled the blonde's legs as he swept his tongue across Naruto's lips.

Naruto parted his lips and sent his own tongue to meet Haku's, moaning as their tongues played together. Haku slowly started grinding his hips into Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes flew open again, and he pulled back slightly. "You're a guy!?"

"Does it matter?" Haku couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

Naruto stared at Haku for a minute before his look softened. "No, I suppose it doesn't matter..."

Haku smiled as he pushed the blonde down by his shoulders, reclaiming the blonde's lips and sliding his hand down the tanned body to the waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck, pulling Haku closer. Unconsciously, the blonde spread his legs when the boy started thrusting, allowing Haku to settle in between the tanned thighs. Their lips and tongues moved in an erotic dance as their hips ground together. Naruto's hands pulled at the collar of Haku's kimono, wanting it off.

The pail boy pulled away and gave Naruto a loving smile before reaching back and pulling at his sash. Without the sash to hold it shut, the kimono fell open, exposing pale flesh. Haku shrugged the kimono off, leaving him in just boxers.

Naruto blushed appreciatively as the pale skin was exposed. He spread his hand across the stomach, sliding them to the boy's sides, then down to his boxers. Haku grabbed both hands and pinned them next to the blonde head. He trusted again, causing Naruto to groan and throw his head back. Taking that as an offering, Haku attached his lips to the exposed neck, nipping gently and sucking untill a purple-red hicky appeared.

Laving his tongue over the bite, Haku removed one of his hands and used it to remove Naruto's boxers, followed by his own. Once both of the hardened shafts were freed, they rubbed against each other, causing both boys to moan loudly.

"Suck," Haku commanded hoarsely, placing three fingers into Naruto's mouth. Naruto did as he was told and soon Haku was satisfied and removed them. He spread the blonde's legs further apart and lowered himself to prepare him.

Naruto whimpered as a finger entered him. He opened his mouth to complain, but Haku had chosen that moment to start lapping at his head, tongue collecting the precum there. The finger started moving, going deeper, untill Naruto let out a shout as white lighting shot threw him. A second finger was added and they continued to move against that spot, causing the heat to spread. Naruto closed his eyes and groaned as the third finger was added, lifting his hips to give Haku better access.

All too soon, the fingers were removed and Naruto whimpered at the loss. Haku placed himself at the blonde's entrance and leaned forward, placeing his lips near Naruto's ear.

"Can I be your special someone?"

"Yes," whispered Naruto as he pulled Haku to kiss him.

And with that Haku plunged in.

As soon as Naruto had adjusted, Haku started moving, in and out, making sure to rub against that sweet spot inside Naruto. Wimpering and moaning, Naruto moved his hips with each trust, meeting every one.

The pace was slowly building, and each thrust of Haku's was deeper and harder than the last. Naruto's lips moved firmly against his now lover's, senses going haywire at being filled. For the first time ever, he felt complete and whole. He wrapped his legs around Haku's waist, pulling the pale body closer and deeper.

The feelings were overwhelming and their pace slowly became sloppy as both boys worked towards completion.

Naruto's body stiffened as he spayed his happiness across both of their stomachs. This caused his muscles to clamp down on Haku's erection. Haku managed a few more thrusts before he shot his own release deep inside of Naruto's body.

Haku panted against Naruto's body, before moving, pulling himself out of Naruto's body, and laying down to cuddle him properly.

"Haku, don't ever leave me..." Naruto mutter sleepily into the pale chest.

"Don't worry, my precious person. I won't."

* * *

Wow, it's more than half a typed page... Haku is such an uke-ish character, it was fun to write him as the seme... Lots of Thanks to gone and forgotten. Hope you liked it.

Flames will be laughed at, and then flamers will be forced to suffer the tsukiyomi...

Itachi- And what makes you think I would do something like that for you?

KKK- Look over there. ( points at a teddy bear sitting in an electrical chair)

Itachi- NO! NOT MY MR. FLUFFY!!

R and R please!


	2. Lucky Readers get Request

For all of you who begged and pleaded (and begged some more...) I have complyed...

YOU WILL GET ONE MORE CHAPTE OF FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL... no more.

you can jump for joy or do what ever. I'm simply wrighting another chapter.

And no, I'm not telling how it ends yet. Anyone who wants to know that badly is welcome to try and steal my wrighting journal... try being the key word... and

NO, SASUKE DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO SELL THAT ON E-BAY!!

Sasuke: your fault for embarising me in TCAK... I'm sexualy fustrated here! And, honestly! CHICK FLICKS!

Your going to have your shot soon in My Master's Whish.

Sasuke: You'd better!

Anyway, I should go because I'm typing this on a school computer... and there is a line behind me.


End file.
